AAFC has recently been prepared and its valuable medicinal activity is described in a paper by Fox et al., Cancer Research 32, 2269 (1972). The method of preparation involves a modification of the Kikugawa et al. procedure which was described in J. Org. Chem. 37, 284 (1972). This modified procedure involves reaction of a Vilsmeier-Haak reagent with 5-fluorocytidine followed by isolation of the formate salt of AAFC by ion exchange techniques.
The 3'-O-acyl derivatives of AAFC have been described in West German Pat. No. 2,113,724 (claiming priority from U.S. patent application Ser. No. 21,206, filed March 19, 1970, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,098).